The New D-Generaton X
by Y2JJerichoHolic4Life
Summary: Christina Helmsley and Serenity Michaels are the daughters of the group, DX. Watch as they try to make a name for themselves and fall in love. Punk/OC Christian/OC
1. Debut of the New DX

**Name: Serenity Hickenbottom**

**Ring Name: Serenity Michaels**

**Age: 25**

**Entrance Song: I'm not just a cowgirl by Jim Johnston ft. Carrie Underwood; Break It Down by Jim Johnston ft. The DX Band**

**Background: The daughter of Shawn Michaels. She shares a huge resemblance to her father including the same personality. She is close friends to Levesque and McMahon families and is treated like their own daughter. She is also close to Christina Levesque, Paul's eldest daughter. She is pretty good friends with Jay Reso (Christian) since she met him when she was a teenager and he was in his twenties. She has always wanted to be a wrestler just like her father.**

**Name: Christina Levesque**

**Ring Name: Christina Helmsley**

**Age: 27**

**Entrance Song: My Time by Jim Johnston ft. DX Band; Break It Down by DX Band**

**Background: Daughter to Paul Levesque but stepdaughter to Stephanie McMahon-Levesque. She was born from Paul's first marriage but she is still treated as if she was Stephanie's daughter. She has also become the first 3rd generation Diva in the wrestling business. She acts a lot like her father and is very smart like him. She took an interest in Punk when she was still in FCW and watched the rivalry between her father and Punk.**

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX DXDXD

"All right, thanks daddy. Love you too. Bye." I said while smiling and hanging up my phone. I stood up and went to go look for my best friend, Christina Levesque. Today was our debut in the WWE and we were definitely excited. We both worked hard to get here and I couldn't have been more happy.

"Hey, looking for me, Se-Se?" Someone said from behind.

"Yeah, I was looking for you actually. Daddy said congrats on making it here and that he'll be rooting for us." I explained while grinning.

"Awesome. Shawn was always supportive." Christina said while smiling. I nodded in agreement.

We then headed to the catering area since Raw wasn't starting yet. "I wonder if I'll get to see Jay." I wondered out loud.

"Maybe. I still wouldn't mind meeting Phil or CM Punk. I think we would get along great." Christina said.

"Why? You know he's gonna say some shit since you're Hunter's daughter." I asked curiously with an eyebrow arched.

"I don't know. I think it would be fun having verbal battles." She said while smirking.

"You are just weird." I said while smiling and shaking my head.

"Oh yeah. What about you with Jay? You're always talking about him. Got the hot's for him?" she asked back, smirking as well.

"NO! We just happen to get along great, that's all. Besides I'm too young for him." I explained.

"Seriously? Do you think that matters. Look at Mark and Michelle! Mark's almost in his fifties and Michelle is in her thirties but they still got married." Christina explained hysterically.

"I know that but what if Jay is already married?" I asked again just staring at my bottle of water, taking interest in it.

"Last I heard was that he got a divorce." Christina answered. Oh my god, does she have an answer to everything. I swear she acts like Paul a little too much.

"Whatever." I said ending the conversation.

Later on in the night, it was finally time for Raw and I was excited. Christina and I were walking down the hall until we heard someone say, "Who are you two? I haven't seen you around before." We both turned and saw a guy who was wearing shorts with a gray shirt and he had tattoos all over his arms and most likely on his chest and behind his ear. Wow, this guy really is Christina's type. At least I already know him from watching his matches.

"Yeah, we're new here." Christina said while blushing a little. Wow, love at first sight, huh? I am so gonna make fun of her for this one.

"Really? I'm Phil Brooks. Welcome to WWE." Phil said while holding out his hand.

"I'm Christina and this is my best friend, Serenity." Christina said while taking his hand and shaking it. I did the same.

"Pleasure. So, how exactly are you debuting?" Phil asked curious.

"It's gonna be a surprise." I said while smirking.

"Well I look forward to it. See you girls later." Phil said while walking away, most likely getting ready for his promo tonight.

"Wow, he's even better in person." Christina said while getting excited. I just rolled my eyes.

"All right, lover girl, let's get ready for our debut." I said while grinning. Christina then glared at me but didn't say anything.

Later on in the night, it was finally our time to shine and hopefully make our father's proud even though they were already proud of us. Unlike most of the 2nd and 3rd generation superstars, we didn't want to become famous because our family names but because of us. So through most of our career, we've hidden our last names and never told anyone our full names until tonight. Tonight, we would reveal ourselves and we couldn't wait.

We headed out into the crowd, since we would be making our debut through the crowd and would attacking Beth and Natalya from behind.

The promo started off with Beth Phoenix and Natalya.

"We're getting so tired of all these weak diva's challenging us. We want a real challenge but sadly, all the Diva's here are weak." Beth Phoenix said and the crowd starting booing including us. We had to act like the crowd so we would blend in.

"So, because of us being undefeated. We're gonna proclaim ourselves as the best in the Diva's Division!" Natalya said while smirking. It was now our time. While Beth and Natalya's backs were turned, we jumped the guardrail and slid into the ring and attacked them from behind.

Christina used her Pedigree on Beth Phoenix while I used Sweet Chin Music on Natalya. While Beth and Natalya were on the ground, Christina and I did our father's most famous taunt with the crossed X's. I then grabbed and yelled.

"What's up WWE Universe!" I yelled and the crowd yelled happy that we took Beth and Natalya down. "Since we're here now, that means that you haven't beaten all the Diva's here. My name is Serenity Michaels! My partner." I said while looking at my best friend. "Is Christina Helmsley! And together we're the new D Generation X!" I yelled and the crowd cheered once more.

"That's right, we're here to break some rules! And also to dominate the Diva's Division. So Beth and Natalya!" Christina yelled while looking at Beth and Natalya, who were now leaving the ring glaring. "How about a match later tonight to see who is better since you say that you're better than us. But in the words of our famous father's, if you ain't down with that then we got two words for ya!"

Then Christina and I said at the same time, "SUCK IT!" We then both high fived each other as the crowd starting chanting our names. We then got out of the ring and headed backstage.

"I have to admit that I'm impressed with you girls, even though you seemed to have forgot to tell me your full names." We heard a familiar voice.

"Sorry Phil, but we wanted to keep it a surprise. Only a handful of people know who we really are." I said while grinning.

"It's fine. But I hope I get a chance to work with ya especially you, Christina. I mean, you are Triple H's daughter." Phil said while smirking.

"I look forward to it." Christina said while smiling.

"Anyway. I'll talk to you later, Christina. I have to go find an old friend." I said while walking away and waving. I then walked down to the men's locker room and knocked on the door.

"Well, well, well, long time no see Senorita. What brings you here?" Alberto said while smirking.

"I'm definitely not here to see you. Is Jay here?" I asked while rolling my eyes. Alberto is my ex-boyfriend. We used to date in FCW but I broke up with him when I found he was cheating on me with my old friend Raquel Diaz, so I ended it.

"Yes is he but I'm sure you'll eventually want me back since I'm currently single." Alberto said while attempting to flirt with me. As if.

"No thank you. Do you think that I would go back to you after what you did? I don't think so. So leave me alone and go get Jay." I said threateningly.

"And if I don't?" Alberto said while smirking.

"Or I'll Sweet Chin your ass all the way back to Mexico." I said while glaring. Alberto was about to say something when I heard a familiar voice say, "What's going on, Alberto?"

"Nothing, Jason. Just someone here to see you." Alberto said while glaring at the unwanted interruption but was wanted from me.

"Really? Who?" Jay asked while getting closer to the door. As soon as he reached the door and saw me, he had the biggest grin on his face. "Serenity! Long time no see!" He said happily as he walked up and hugged me. I hugged him back just as happy.

"I know right." I said while backing away and smiling, completely ignoring Alberto now. "I just wanted to come and see you before I do my match later." I explained while still smiling. I couldn't help it. I'm just really glad to see him.

"Well, thanks for coming over. We definitely need to catch up. How about we got out for lunch tomorrow? My treat." Jay asked sounding hopeful.

"Sure. Especially if it's free for me." I said while winking. Jay just laughed. "And of course hanging out with my best friend."

"All right then. I'll text you the time later. Your number is still the same right?" Jay asked and I nodded.

"Yup. Well, I better go find Christina and get ready for our match. See ya later!" I said while running to go find Christina and get our ring gear. We also had our entrance video and music set as well. I soon found Christina in the Diva's Locker room and walked over.

"So did you enjoy your reunion with you boyfriend?" Christina asked while smirking.

"He is not my boyfriend! What about you? Enjoy your date with your boyfriend?" I asked sarcastically.

"I did actually! It was so amazing!" Christina answered sarcastically and we both laughed.

"But yeah, I did enjoy seeing Jay again. Sadly, I also ran into Alber-jerk!" I answered while frowning, thinking about Alberto.

"Ugh, seriously. What did you ever see in him?" Christina asked while sticking out her tongue.

"I don't know. I thought he was a really nice guy when I met him." I answered honestly.

"I'm just glad you broke up with him." Christina said while shaking her head.

"Hey, I don't wanna hear that from someone who dated Damien Sandow. What the hell did you see him?" I asked right back.

"Don't remind me. Besides, I thought he was cute at the time. Well, at least before he grew a beard and mustache. Now he just looks like the alien dude from Superman." Christina explained while shaking her head. I just laughed.

We soon got ready for our match. I wore a black mid-riff short sleeved shirt and camouflaged shorts and camouflage boots. I also wore my trademark cowgirl hat. Christina wore a black midriff shirt as well but she camouflaged pants and boots. We also had the DX logo on the back of our shirts that were green. We then headed to the guerilla and waited for our time to go out.

The first to go out were Beth Phoenix and Natalya. It was soon our time to shine.

_Are you ready?_

_Eh, you think you can tell us what to do?_

_You think you can tell us what to wear?_

_You think that you're better?_

_Well you better get ready_

_To bow to the masters?_

_Break it down!_

We then headed out to the ring using the same special features that our fathers used but with us instead of them. We clapped hands with the fans while going down to the ring. When we finally got in the ring, we got in our positions and used the famous DX fireworks and poses. We soon finished and I got out of the ring and took my hat off while Christina started the match off against Beth.

…Later on, I finally got tagged in and so did Natalya. We then went to work on each other trading blows. Near the end of the match, I had Natalya on her back and I climbed the rope and did the Elbow Drop from the top ring. I soon went to the corner turnbuckle and started stomping my feet. When Natalya finally got up, I used the Sweet Chin Music and went for the pin. Sadly, Beth broke the count at 2. Christina got in and attacked Beth, setting her up for the Pedigree and knocked Beth out of the ring. I then used a backstabber and went for the pin and our team won the match.

We then started celebrating in the ring for our first win in the WWE. I know Daddy and Paul were very proud of us.

We then headed backstage and got our stuff packed and waited for the show to end and finally left to head back to the hotel…


	2. Catching Up and Getting to know

**Okay, here is Chapter 2. Hope you guys enjoy it. Thanks to everyone who favorited and alerted this story. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wrestling. I only own Christina and Serenity.**

xOx

**Serenity's POV**

I heard my alarm go off the next morning. I got up and took a shower. I changed into a white t-shirt with a heart on it. I then put a skirt jean and my cowgirl boots. I then started brushing out my honey hair when I heard my phone go off. I looked at it and smiled when I saw Jay's name on it. It was a text message that said:

Hey, do you want meet at 11? -Jay

I quickly texted back:

Sure. See ya then. I'll be in the restaurant in the hotel. -Serenity

I finished with my hair and left the room. Christina was already up and most likely at the gym working out. I went down to the restaurant and got me a sweet tea and waited for Jay. My mind went back to when we first met each other.

_10 years ago_

_I was so excited. I finally got to go with daddy to a wrestling arena. I have always wanted to go backstage and meet the wrestlers. I got to meet Chris Jericho, John Cena, Randy Orton, and a bunch of others. I even got to meet Edge! I went looking around backstage since daddy had a match that night, so I decided to be adventurous._

_"Who might you be?" Someone asked and I turned and blushed when I saw who it was._

_"Um, my name is Serenity Hickenbottom. I'm Shawn's daughter." I answered trying to get rid of my blush._

_"Nice to meet you. I'm Jason Reso but you can call me Jay." Jay introduced._

_"Yeah, it's nice to meet you in person. I'm a really huge fan." I said trying to keep calm. I've always had a crush on Christian. He is just so hot! I know I shouldn't be thinking these things but I can't help it._

_"Thanks, so do you wanna hang out until your dad comes back?" Jay asked and I nodded. We spent that whole night just hanging out and talking. I told him that I wanted to be a wrestler like my dad when I grew up and he encouraged me to do it._

Ever since then, we've been best friends.

"Hey Serenity." I heard a familiar voice say. I smiled at him.

"Hey Jay." I said back and we ate lunch and caught up with each other.

**Christina's POV**

I was at the gym and running on the treadmill. I decided to stop and rest for a little bit because I was getting tired. I've always been a big exerciser, sometimes I trick Serenity into doing it once in a while. I went to water fountain to fill up my bottle. I took a sip before I felt someone put their hands over my eyes.

"What the hell?!" I yelled as I elbowed someone in the gut. I quickly turned around and saw Phil standing there. "Oh, sorry Phil."

"It's okay." Phil said while trying to regain some composure. "You sure have a hard hit."

"Sorry, I got it from my dad." I said while stifling a laugh and scratching the back of my head.

"I can tell." Phil said finally back to his old self. "Remind me never to sneak up on you."

"Will do." I said with a smirk.

"I see your friend isn't here." Phil said while him and I went to sit on the benches.

"Yeah, she's not much of an exerciser, so sometimes I have to coax her into exercising with me." I answered. Phil nodded.

"So today was an exception?" Phil asked. I nodded.

"Yup, she's catching up with one of her old friends, Jay." I explained.

"Wow, so she knows him, huh?" Phil asked curious.

"Yup, for 10 years now. She was 15 when she met him." I explained. Phil nodded.

"What about you? Know any greats?" Phil asked.

"None, I'm really close too but I know some. I was always at the shows so everyone knew who I was. Once they learned I was Triple H's daughter, they tended to stay away from me. I've been friends with Serenity ever since we kids." I explained.

"So is Stephanie your mom?" Phil asked.

"Nope, Stepmom. My mom was Hunter's first wife." I explained. "But Stephanie treats me like I'm her daughter so I'm happy."

"That's good. At least your family is close." Phil said and I nodded.

"Yup." I agreed. We then talked for a little more before we separated and headed back to the hotel.

I soon arrived back and saw Serenity back in the hotel room.

"Hey, how was lunch with Jay?" I asked.

"It was great. You were right, Jay did get a divorce." She explained and I smirked.

"Told ya." I said still smirking.

"Shut up. How was the gym?" Serenity asked.

"It was good. I got to talk to Phil and he is really cool." I explained. She smiled.

"That's good." She said and we hung out for the rest of the day.

**xOx**

**All right, that's the end. Hope everyone likes. Please R and R and let me know what you think. I would love to hear your opinion on it. See ya next chapter.**


End file.
